back to the future
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: getting sent back to the past would be kinda cool but with a fryed morpher getting back isnt easy plus with a coison with cancer taking her place in her team and keeping a secret from her new team isnt easy when she gets a boyfriend then gets kinaped when she gets back to the future its a long one slight spike mia lots of kissing in the story some blood and a dead body at the endx


A week passed for Mia and the others. Monsters attacked only twice a day "Mia could you go and look for mike?" jay asked as he passed he. Mia didn't look at him just

nodded and stood up. "Sure jay." Mia wasted no time to leave the room . . She was about to pass a wall into open space when she skidded to a stop and hid behind the

wall. nighlock was fighting with a unmorphed Mike. Mike was on the ground holding his ribs from what she saw. She peaked around the corner and bit her lip as Mike was

thrown to the ground harshly by nighlock.

"Hold on mike, I'm coming," she whispered and looked around before flicking her wrist.

"samurizer go go samurai!" Mia exclaimed in a low voice as she went through the motions which were now instinct on her part. She flipped through the air and as she

landed her helmet fell into place.

"samurai ranger ready!" she said, giving her stance before turning and running out from her hiding place. She noticed a few bystanders had now noticed the fight between

Mike and nighlock and were probably the reason Mike had not morphed or at least one of was today the only day the gap sensour was not working

"Leave him alone nighlock!" Mia yelled as she clinched her fist in front of her. nighlock turned around and greeted the pink Ranger with a laugh and nod.

"Very well pink, it's you I'm here for anyways," he said and Mia blinked and tilted her head.

"Huh?" she asked, before she had to dodge the incoming blow from his sword and then back flipped away from his kick. She blocked a punch and kicked him twice in the

side before flipping him onto his back. Kira spun away and brought out her spinsword.

"spin sword!" she called and rushed nighlock as he stood up. He dodged a blow from her fan and gripped her arm before bringing her head down onto his knee, almost

breaking the glass of her visor. Mia gasped, she'd never had that sort of move done on her before and it shocked her to hear and see her visor crick a bit. She yelped as

nighlock pushed her away and brought his sword across her chest and she flew back a few feet and fell on her stomach.

"Mi..Pink Ranger!" Mike yelled and Mia stood slowly and gripping her chest.

"Stay back Mik..kid!" Mia yelled and twisted her body away from a strike of the sword and cartwheeled away three times to avoid swings. She did a roundhouse as she

straightened up and gasped as nighlock's sword slashed her back. She got up and turned to face the monstor again but yelled in pain as he slashed her chest twice and

then released a orb of energy and blew her into the air and as she hit the ground she slowly and painfully stood. Mike watched all this and stood, he couldn't call jay he had

no signal . He couldn't morph because to many people would see and nighlock and Mia were blocking the only safe place to morph.

Mia brought out her sky fan and clinched her fist as she glared at her enemy. nighlock chuckled and brought of a weapon which looked like a large gun with a black and

white like clock design at the hilt. Mia fired her fan three times but nighlock didn't seem to react as he fired the gun. Mia gasped as pain hit her from all sides and she was

flying in the air. The last thing she heard before she hit the ground and demorphed was a call of pink.

Mia found herself in a park which she found odd considering she was in a parking lot before. She slowly began to get up gasping in pain as she moved. Noticing her

samuraizer it was toatly broken"..it's..it's fried," she said and looked around. Walking slowly further into the park she noticed a newsstand and walked over to it. Taking a

newspaper she noticed she was in Angel Grove. Looking at the date she gasped. That couldn't be possible!

May 14th, 1998...

with the other samaruai

"What are we going to do jay?" emy asked as they sat in the common sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was gone, after everything that had been said

between them Mia was gone. At first Mike had thought Mia had been literally annihilated, but Jay was sure she was alive. She had found residue of a temporal portal or

wormhole in the area she disappeared. The problem was finding where. He couldn't believe this happening, the team wouldn't be able to hold off long without the pink

Ranger. No only did they need her to form the megazord but she was the heart of the team no matter how jay felt about her. Mike was in a similar mind frame. He didn't

know how he could do this without his best friend and sister. They may not have been friends for long but he already felt a sibling connection to the girl, she was his little

sister – even if she was a little older then him.

"I don't know. We'll find her though, we have too," he said and walked over to sit down at the map where he began to look for Mia's samuraizer signal. emy sat beside him

and helped, giving her friend a encouraging smile.

Running a hand through her hair Mia dropped the paper and looked at the two pieces of her samuraizer. Without the morpher whole again she'd not be able to use her

communicator to contact jay and the others – if she could from the past. Without it working she couldn't morph Walking further into the park she bit her lip and tried to

remember what she knew about Angel Grove. It wasn't like she had never been to the town before her parents grew up here and her coison grew up here. She didn't know

her well, they'd only meet a handful of times. Cassie...Mia stopped and gasped as she saw masked fighters fighting fish creatures ahead of her. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green,

Pink. They were the turbo rangers...which meant the pink one was Cassie.

"TJ!" she heard the Pink one, a accent which was all too familiar to Mia yelled as a fish threw her through the air and she landed hard on the ground. Mia gasped and took

off running startling the Red and Yellow Rangers as she suddenly flipped through the air and landed in front of the Pink Ranger.

"No, get out of here! Let us handle this!" the Green one yelled and Mia rolled her eyes and kicked the fish away and ducked a fin before elbowing the one who had attacked

her in the head and grabbed its arm and flipped it before jumping onto its chest. The fish let out a strangled squawk and the Rangers stared in amazement at the girl in

pink.

"Take that fish breathe!" Mia said clinching her fist in front of her in victory. Mia turned to the Pink Ranger who was struggling to stand. She seemed a bit dizzy. Mia

steadied her and smiled up at her as the girl was a good head taller then her 5'2.

"Yeah...look out!" the Pink Ranger yelled and pushed Mia away. By now the other Rangers had been forced to turn back to their own battles. Mia grunted as she fell to the

ground and she saw fish birds holding Cassie in their arms – she had no idea who els it was under the turbo suits.

"Let her go!" Mia said and lept forward to grab onto Cassie as they all disappear. The blue Ranger gasped as he finished his last monstor and noticed Cassie and the

mysterious yet beautiful girl disappear.

As the fish , cassie and Mia appeared on the ship of the space pirate Mia instantly broke free and hid behind a statue as a ugly thing came from behind them. The Pink

Ranger struggled some more before she glowed pink and her morph faded. Mia hid her gasp as the brown hair and blue eyes of her coison appeared. She was younger

then in the future but she knew those eyes anywhere. She herself had always been jealous of the blue eyes her coison possessed.

"Cassie," she breathed and Cassie looked to where the girl was. The girl reminded her of the little girl that her soon to be auntie had – Mia wannabe.

"Welcome Pink Ranger!" elgar said chuckling and he motioned for them to take her into a room beside them and across from where Mia hid. Mia waited for a moment and

crept forward, keeping low and peaked around the corner to watch as they took Cassie's turbo morpher off her and placed it in a box beside where the ugly guard sat down

and chuckled as the Pink Ranger was thrown into a cell.

"You won't get away with this, my friends will come for me!" she said. elgar chuckled silently and shrugged.

"That will make it all the more easier for divatox to have you destroy them," elgar said and Kat's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't tell you...but divatox planes to corrupt the morpher and make you her Evil Pink Ranger." Mia gasped lightly and leaned back against the wall as she heard

Cassie's horrified gasp. Biting her lip Mia leaned back around to look at Cassie and elgar. elgar seemed to be getting sleepy as she sat in the chair and Mia raised a

eyebrow. It was almost two more minutes before the big ugly thing began snoring and Mia blinked. Stupid ugly monster. Shaking her head Mia looked both way and began

to slowly and silently make her way to the guard and with a hesitant hand and frantic looks from Cassis she began to grab elgar's keys.

"Be careful," Cassie whispered and Mia nodded and smiled and clinched her fist in victory. Mia made her way to Cassie and opened the cell door.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked and Mia smiled.

We don't have time, we have to go before he wakes up or something else shows up," Mia said and Cassie nodded before heading for the box with her morpher in it. It only

took her a moment to get the device and Mia watched with amazement as pink energy flowed through Cassie's arms as she picked it up. It made her miss her own powers,

guess you never really appreciate something until it's gone.

"Hold on to me, I'll teleport us out of here," she said

"wait i wanna do somthing first but you have to telliport out straight after"Mia said

Cassie nodded

She got a black marker from her pocket and started drawing and writing on elgar's face Cassie was trying to stiffle a lagh

Mia looked at him"hey elgar hya"mia kicked him in the face"ELGAR SAID DIVATOX IS A GRUMPY OLD HAG AND CANT KEEP HER LOVE IN FOR RYGOG"Mia

shouted

she grabbed onto cassies arms and Mia blinked in shock but nodded. Mia hadn't teleported before and the feeling was a bit nauseating as they hit the ground she felt her

knees buckle but she didn't hit the ground as Cassie grabbed her.

"Thanks," Mia said as she stood beside her future coison. Cassie looked into the girls eyes and swore she knew them. They were a wide doe brown and the same as her

little coison – by marriage or not.

"did you think it was funny what i did to elgar"Mia said

Cassie and Mia burst in laghter "i got it on record"Cassie said

"You need to explain to me who you are?" Cassie finally said and Mia nodded as they moved through the park. No one was around and it wasn't a surprise.

"I...my name is Mia wannabe, and I am..was the pink samaurai Ranger...from the year 2012." Cassie stared at the girl in pink with horror and disbelief. Looking from brown

hair to her brown eyes she could tell she wasn't lying. Besides slightly lighter hair she looked just like ten year old Mia of this timeline.

"Mia Hart wannabe...my new coison How and did you just say Pink Ranger?" Cassie asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Mia nodded and kicked a rock.

"Yes, though I had no idea you were a Ranger as well. I was a Ranger anyways..." Mia trailed off tears in her eyes. Cassie placed a hand on her little coison's shoulder and

pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean, what happened to your powers?" Mia whipped her tears away and pulled out her samaurizer.

"An enemy of ours, shot some laser at me and next thing I know I'm demorphed and on the ground. I found my morpher laying next to me, the morpher broken in two

. My powers are gone unless they can be fixed I don't know how to get home!" Mia exclaimed and Cassie looked from the morpher and to Mia and pulled her back into

hug. She had always wanted a little coison, and within the first year of moving to Angel Grove she had been more then happy to find her uncle dating someone after ten

years of her untie's death and a new coison for her. The cancer had been a nasty surprise and now it was worse then ever. She hadn't known what to do but now she had

an idea.

"Mia will you come to the command center with me? I think I have an idea." Mia looked at her sister and nodded. Raising her communicator to her mouth Cassie pressed a

button and called for Dimitria.

"YES CASSIE?" Dimitria asked. Mia drew in a breathe at the voice, she was actually going to meet Dimitria of Eltar.

"Dimitria are the other Rangers there?" she asked.

"NO CASSIE, AFTER YOUR POWER SIGNATURE CAME BACK TO EARTH I SENT THEM HOME. I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD WANT TO TALK TO ME WITH

YOUR KNEW FRIEND." Cassiew blinked in surprise but smiled, nothing got passed Dimitria. Mia looked at Cassie in shock and she simply shrugged.

"Yes, may I bring her to the command center? She really needs our help and I have something to say as well," cassie says and Dimitria replies.

"OF COURSE CASSIE, ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOUNG MIA ALONG SIDE YOU." Mia didn't have much time to do anything before she felt like she was flying again and

she and Cassie were gone in a pink and gray with a tinge of pink flashes. She didn't know now but the gray was the color of any civilian and the pink marked her as a

former ranger. The brighter the color the more telling, right now it seemed like her powers were not completely gone, just damaged.

As she landed she stumbled just slightly and let her eyes rest on Dimitria who was like shown in cassie's video diary a floating head in a tube.

"WELCOME MIA WANNABE, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" Dimitria asked, looking at the girl in pink. she saw the way she moved and how she held herself, she didn't seem

all that shocked or distraught about anything that had happened within the last hour. she knew his other Rangers had been distraught about cassie being kidnapped along

with some strange girl who fought well. Like she was used to it, like a Ranger.

"Hello Dimitria. I'm Mia, I don't know how to put this but I'm from the future. The year 2012 to be exact. Like I told cassie, I was fighting one of my enemies and he shot me

with something and I landed here in the past. I can't morph or use my powers though, and my morpher which doubles as my communicator is broken. I need help getting

home," Mia said and Dimitria nodded.

"I SEE, I AM AFRAID THOUGH THIS WILL NOT BE EASY. I WILL HAVE ALPHA LOOK INTO A WAY HOME FOR YOU MIA AND I WILL LOOK INTO A WAY TO FIX

YOUR POWERS. PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUR POWER SOURCE TO ME," Zordon said and Mia nodded. She pulled out her samaurizer before handing them to Alpha.

"My mentor and our Red Ranger said it was symbol power. We call them samaurizers beacuse were samaurai. Mine is the pink turtle.

"I SEE, I MAY HAVE A IDEA BUT I WILL NEED TIME TO PREPARE. IN THE MEAN TIME I'D LIKE TO KEEP THE MORPHER. ALPHA CAN FIX THE FORMER I AM

SURE. YOU MAY STAY HERE AND ATTEND ANGEL GROVE HIGH UNTIL WE CAN GET YOU HOME." Dimitria stopped and then continued on.

"I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BEST IF THE OTHER RANGERS BELIEVED YOU WERE SIMPLY A LOST TRAVELER. THEY MUST NOT KNOW YOUR FROM THE

FUTURE. CASSIE THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO SAY?" Dimitria asked.

"I do. Dimitria I haven't told the others yet but I've had breast cancer for the last two years. It's gotten worse and I've decided to go back to Australia to live with my uncle to

get treatment," cassie explained and Mia placed an hand on the brunnets shoulder already knowing about her cancer. Cassie had battled it and won her battle years ago in

her timeline. Dimitria nodded.

"I UNDERSTAND CASSIE, DO YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS ON YOUR REPLACEMENT FOR THE TURBO POWERS?" Cassie nodded and turned to Mia.

"I think Mia should have them. She is my little coison and a former ranger already. I think she will benefit from them and do the power proud, if she will have them of

course?" cassie said and Mia smiled. Dimitria smiled as well, she was very proud of her Rangers. No matter the obstacle they always came through and they always found

the best person to pass their powers onto.

"I would be honored," Mia said and she was telling the truth. It wasn't like she was adickted to pink despite popular opinion, once upon a time pink was all she wore and

besides yellow, white and black; pink was her favorite color. Who knew how long she'd be in the past as it was.

"MIA DO YOU HAVE A LAST NAME YOU'D LIKE TO GO BY BEFORE I CALL IN THE RANGERS?" Dimitria asked and Mia knew why she asked. Mia wannabe already

lived in Angel Grove, there couldn't be two. She nodded.

"Yes, Mia Hart," she said, not knowing of the link to Kimberly Hart and the shocked look from cassie until she remembered Hart was Mia's middle name and the maiden

name of Mia's great grandmother. She silently wondered if she did have a relation to Kimberly, they had similar hair and build. But she shook her head, that was were the

similarities ended besides the shades of doe eyes.

"APLHA CONTACT THE RANGERS," Dimitria said and Alpha nodded and Mia waited, knowing this was going to change everything.

Mia was now in her room in the command center which she didn't think any of the other rangers knew was here. She smiled softly at the queen sized bed with pink silk

sheets and comforter which had assents of white and gold. The carpet was white and the walls were light pink. She was also happy to note white spun into the throw

pillows and in the lamp shade in the corner. She had also found a thin pink cardigan like top and was happy to place it over top her pink tank top with a long sleeved white

shirt under it. The pink cardigan was almost sheer in fabric and looked good over her shirt which helped. She also had on white washed jeans and a pair of black boots.

Picking up a little trinket from the vanity she waited until Dimitria and cassie called on her.

Only a hour since she landed here and she already missed her friends, even jay.

With Dimitria and the Rangers Ashley is hugging cassie and as she pulls back you can see she is trying to hold back tears. The others are all in shock. Cancer? It wasn't

something they had ever connected to the vibrant brunnet Pink Ranger.

"Why didn't you tell us cassie?" Ashley asks and cassie sighs and shakes her head.

"I didn't want to upset you all or have a big pity party. I tried to put this off but I can't stay if I want to live," cassie said and ashley hugs her again before stepping back to let

tj wrap his arm around her waist in comfort. justin smiles sadly at the newest Pink Ranger and nods at her.

"We understand cassie, we of course want you to get treatment for your ailment," he says. carlos walks forward and smiles at cassie before looking at Dimitria.

"What does this mean?" carlos asks.

"IT MEANS CASSIE MUST PASS ON HER POWER, MUCH LIKE KATHRIN DID," Dimitria says

"But who? It was because of cassie's help to get kat's back her kindness that kat chose cassie. How are we going to find another Pink Ranger?" carlos

asks. Dimitria smiled and cassie smiled aswell.

"I already have, a girl who I think deserves this more then anyone. She saved me today and helped us even though she could have gotten hurt or killed. It's because of this I

choose Mia Hart to become the new Pink turbo Ranger," replies and

"Hart? Is she related to Kimberly?' Ashley asked as she came forward to get a better look at the new girl. Mia looked at the American girl and smiled.

"No, I don't think so. Hi, I'm Mia," Mia answered and Ashley smiled as well.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. These are tj, carlos and that's justin." Mia nodded at each Ranger

"It's nice to meet you all, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Mia said and each nodded while cassie brought out her morpher.

"Mia, I called you here to pass on my powers. You helped me when you didn't have too. You risked your life to get me out of there before they could make me evil, it is

your kindness and selfless nature which lets me know your worthy of the Pink Powers. Take care of them," cassie says as she presses the morpher into Mia's hand. Mia

gasps as the energy rushes through her and she smiled at her cosion before hugging her.

"I will, good luck cassie," she answered.

"Mia, as a Power ranger, there are three rules you need to know. One, never use your power for personal gain. Two, Never escalate a battle unless Divatox forces you to.

And three, keep your identity secret, no one may know you are a power ranger." It was surprisingly tj who said this and Mia smiled at the boy in red and nodded.

"I will." The rangers grinned and Dimitria said, nodding.

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, MIA." The rangers grinned and gathered around Mia and each pulled her into a group hug

"I hate to be the party killer," cassie said, smiling, knowing she had made the right choice. "But I have a flight to catch in a little over an four hours." The rangers smiled

sadly at cassie as they released Mia and went to hug cassie.

"We'll miss you cassie," tj said and cassie felt tears in her eyes but pushed them back and hugged him before smiling. "Well, I think before I go we should have one last

shopping trip. Ashley, Mia, what do you say?" Mia and Ashley looked at each other and nodded. Dimitria smiled down at his Rangers and nodded.

"A GOOD . ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU ALL TO THE PARK." The Rangers nodded and in beams of Pink, Red, Blue, green, Yellow, and Gray the Rangers were

teleported from the command center. Mia actually had fun shopping, but then she usually did with cassie, and she was all to happy to let her coison help her buy a small

wardrobe full of pink, whites, blacks and yellows.

She and Ashley got along famously and so did she and justin. She was a bit confused around Tj and carlos reminded her of Mike. It was around four o'clock when they

went to cassie's house to help her pack and Mia was very thankful cassie's father – her own uncle had not moved in yet as meeting the younger version of herself might

strike some suspicion.

Soon enough they all arrived at the airport and they stood at the gate to cassie's flight and Mia said, hugging her best friend, coison, and her predecessor. "I'm going to

miss you, cassie. Even if we only just met."

cassie smiled. "I'll miss you too, promise me that you'll keep them in line?" she asked, looking from Tj, justin and carlos before the girl all broke into giggles. The boys all

rolled their eyes and Mia nodded. If she could handle mike kev and emy on the team she could handle them.

"I promise. You just kick this cancers butt down there, okay? I want to be able to see you again someday." cassie laughed and hugged the rest of their friends. It seemed

so unreal, her friends. cassie hugged her once more and whispered into her ear.

"I slipped one of my credit cards into your bag, Alpha was able to make it legal and under your name. Be safe little coison," she whispered and no one was the wiser

besides Mia. Mia smiled and clutched her pink and white bag to her side before nodding at her sister in thanks. The perks of having a wealthy uncle was clear in her mind

now.

casie went to the gate after Ashley had given her a scrap book, in pink and red, for her to look at the flight to Florida, of all of them together. She even taken time to get the

photo's of mia and the gang developed and the envelope was in the scrap book. She gave the attendant her ticket and turned back, waving to her friends. They waved back,

teary eyed and she felt tears pool in hers. She boarded her flight and Tj said, as they watched the plane take off.

"There she goes, I hope she makes it." Mia turned and smiled at Tj, placing a hand on his arm and he smiled down at her.

"She will, she's strong," she told him.

carlos said, rubbing his hands together. "Well, we still have some daylight to burn, I say we go train the newbie."

Mia gave carlos a look, her doe eyes answered. "I kicked fish ass earlier, or have you forgotten carlos?" She asked.

carlos cleared his throat and said as the others laughed. "Right. I temporarily forgot." Mia sighed and shook her head as they left the airport. Yep, just like Mike.

with other samaruai

Mia had been gone for six hours now, with no sign of where she was or what had happened.

"Dude, don't you know these things? Mia is eighteen, she'll be nineteen in January. From what we know she was held back once and home school during freshmen year so

when she came back she was placed back in the ninth grade with us," he said and jay blinked before shaking his head. He really had not known, sometimes she just

looked so young he assumed she was sixteen like her team mates. Though he had also begun getting a headache through all of this, and for no apparent reason really. It

wasn't like mike kev or emy were making noise both were unusually quiet. Both worried for their teammate.

"jii, have you found anything?" jay asked, choosing to ignore mike calling him dude, as he came to stand behind him. He rubbed his temple and bit his lip as a flash of Mia

came to his mind, but something was wrong. She stood in a airport he knew as Angel Groves and she stood with Ashley, carlos, justin, tj. She wore the same clothes as

before except a pink cardigan over the tank top. She was smiling up at him as they watched cassie get on the plane and leave.

"..ay jay are you alright?" kev asked as he turned to his leader and waved a hand in his looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out." jii looked at him in concern but nodded and turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't get a read on her power. It's like it's not active anymore."

with mia

they had found a place in the forrest to train"okay Mia agensed carlos"ashley

"come on mister big guy"mia said

"allright you asked for it"carlos said

he tried to punch her she moved and yawned

as he was trying to hit her mia's communicater went off

"hello"mia said

"RANGERS THAER IS A ATTACK AT THE YOUTH CENTER"Dimitria said

"okay Dimitria were on our way"mia said

"ready for your first battle newbie"carlos said

"shut up carlos"mia said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO"they said

they ran to the youth center

no monstors was there they

teliported back to the base

"there was not a attack"ashley said

"rangers i have signals of enemy's outside the center"alpha said

he walked over to mia and gave her the morpher she put it in her pocket

they ran out there was like 200 fish faces they started fighting but

they were overpowerd and tired the command center was destroyed

and there powers were gone after about a day they did all the crap

with the space ship and justin not comeing they went up into space

and got pulled in by someones ship but the ship they go into crashed

landed in a planet the pilot came out"who are you im..."he said he didnt

get to finish beacuse mia interupted him

"your andros brother of karone who is astronema who was kidnapt by one of your enimies as a child and friend of the

silver ranger zhane wich who will wake up soon but cant stay morphed for longer than 2 minits without a electrical charge

to boost the power of his morpher you live on k oh 35 with other people and never seen earth stuff"she said

"plus you are looking for zordon just like us and trying to save your sister at the same time"mia said looking prowd

"who are you and how do you know all that info about me"andros said

"its easy were i come from you tell me all about your self"mia said looking at andros

"and were would that be and why dont i know you"andros said

"you dont know me beacuse we tecnicly havent met me yet"mia said she slapd her mouth with her hand

"do you mean your from the future"andros said

mia nodded her head she had tears prick her eyes she brought her morpher out

she herd a faint sound from her pocket she looked threw it she brought out a phone

(not her morpher that dont work)

and fliped it open it said jay calling she put it to speaker

"hello"mia said "hello mia oh my god are you okay"he said

"yes im okay i miss you all so much"mia said she was choking back teares

she sat down on the ground

"were are you were all worrying about you"jay said

"im actualy in space right now"mia said

"how the hell wait andros isnt it"jay said

"yeah im kinda in the past tho"mia said

"..."the phone went dead

"jayden JAYDEN"mia yelled

mia started crying she droped the phone

"please im sorry for what i did just dont leave me here"mia wisperd

she curled up into a ball and started crying then got up and got her samurizer

and tryed sevral symbols but none worked

she tryed calling someone but it still didnt work so she set the phone down

on the floor and smashed it by plumiting her bear fist down on it

"i dont wann be stuck in the past this wusnt supposte to happen"mia said

she calmed down she wiped her eyes with her free hand then brushed the

glass of the other one it was bleading but she couldnt feel it she and the

others lived with andros on the mega ship and were the space rangers

alpha was trying to work her morpher when a incoming vid call came in

the 4 rangers went to see who it was mia was still asleep it was the

phantom"phantom ranger"andros said"hello andros i ask of favor"

he said"ok what is it"andros said"tell mia to meet me at the big

oak tree on the feild by the youth center"he sighed off mia walked

in the room"ok i will kill the guy who is shouting while im sleeping"

she murmerd she couldnt keep her eyes open and fell agensed the wall

and slid down it into sleep"ill let her have ten more minits"t.j said they

woke her up ten mins later she got dressed"why do you need me"

mia said as she walked into the bridge"a friend of yours wants to

meet you at the oak tree on the feild by the youth center"t.j said

"fine i will go but im still gonna kill who was shouting earlier"she

went down the pink tube they burst into tears of laghter"wait

who was shouting"ashley said they just shrugged mia waited

at the oak tree she closed her eyes listing to the sound of the

trees swaying whe some one sat beside her"im here"he said

mia opend one eye to see a guy her age ice cold eyes brown

hair she could see a six pack outline and he was a bit buff

"phantom"she said"the one and only"he said"its weird not

seeing you in the armor"she said she opend both eyes

he looked so handsome he just laghed they talked a

bit"hey lets look at how there doing"ashley said they

brought up a live vid of mia and phantom starting at

eachother he toutched her cheek they leaned in and

kissed sparkes flyed for the couple but bulk and skull

were walking past and saw them and walked up to them

"hey mia who is that lameo"skull said mia just put her

hand up pointing to go some were els they went just as

they broke for air they were about to go again but mia's

communicator went"hello"mia said"can you come up

here its inportant"carlos said"fine"mia grumbled she

stealed a quick kiss before teleporting to the ship she

walked into the bridge with a anoyed look on her face

"what is so important that you need to stop me from

talking to phantom"she had her eyes closed"we were

watching you for the last5mins"carlos said mia's eyes

shot open"you what"she went over to carlos"it was

ashley's idea dont hurt me"he pointed to ashley the

yellow ranger ran out of the room mia walked out of

the room and went back down to phantom only to find

he wasnt there"im so gonna get you ashley"she felt

a tap on her sholder so she turned around to see phantom

phantom capture her lips she was pressed on the tree he

was leaning over her they came up for air they did that for

like a hour they were sitting on the grass watching the stars

when mia got another call she sat up"mia"it was alpha"yeah

alpha whats up"she said"i think i have fixed your morpher

ill teleport it to you since there is a attack in your area"

it appered in her hand it wasnt fried anymore but morphed

into the pink space ranger the phantom morphed they ran

to the battle to find Quantrons the others were on the floor

"guys let us handle it"they said the couple charged at the

Quantrons but there was too many for them they were thrown

to the ground and demorphed the other space rangers could

hardly get up but mia did"time to see if it does work"she got

out her morpher SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI it worked

running forward she slashed the Quantrons with her spin

sword easy to take out when they were all destroyed mia

demorphed and got her morpher"please hope this works"

SYMBOL POWER FUTURE she was transported back

into her own time back at the shiba house she was in

the common room leaning on the wall the others looked at

her in shock but got a even bigger shock when the phantom

appered out of thin air and started to make out with mia

she put her hands around his neck and he put his around

her waist deeping the kiss he begged her for entrance she

opend her teeth his toung reached every bit of her mouth that

he could reach they then had a toung war they then broke the

kiss to see the others looking at them he just shrugged then

went to kiss her again if it wernt for mentor who hit his stick on

the wall making a large sound scaring them out of there wits

the phantom just dissipered mia slid down the wall"not again"

mia grumbled"first ashley now jii"she wisperd she leaned her

head back on the wall as soon as she got up she got bombarded

with a hug from jay"im so sorry"he wisperd"im sorry aswell"she

wisperd they stood there for about a minit before mia looked up

"oh i need to call cassie"she ran into her room and got out her phone

"hello cassie hey how are you did you beat the cancer great do you

still have fealing's for the phantom great beacuze ive just had my first kiss"

they talked for a bit then cancled the call mia went out into the hallway

only to be kissed attacked by phantom he pressed her up to the wall the

others watched as they made out jii walked into the other room and saw

them they tryed to stop him from splitting up the2but failed in doing so he

went over to them and hit the wall with his stick they didnt stop jii pushed

phantom into the wall he slid down"leave now"jii said"no dont"mia said he

dissipered jii turned to mia she turned to the wall and punched it making a hole

"i bet he dont wanna talk to be now thanx jii"she pushed him into the wall she

walked into the common room and got a wrist morpher out of her pocket"im

leaving to the one place where he might be"she was transported in a pink beam

to the astro megaship she had on the uniform of pink space ranger she walked

to the bridge to find the5other rangers"hey guys"she grumpely said"wow whats

up with you today"carlos said"im in a relationship with a close friend but jii think's

he can go and push him into walls and stop us from kissing"mia said"well then

who is this guy"andros said"if i say you will ither be in shock or lagh at me"mia

said"we wont we promise"ashley said"you guy's know him"mia said"please dont

tell me its spike or skull whatever his name is"t.j said"spike is skull's son any way

its..."she said"oh just tell us forgod's sake"zayne said"OK ITS PHANTOM"mia yelled

she ran out of the room and into her room and layed on her bed the others got into]

her room just as her morpher went off"hello well if jii wants me im not going and thats

final"she ended the call and rolled over onto her side away from the others a tear

rolled down her cheek"go away"she choaked out"mia..." she didnt respond"i hate

him i hate jii"she wisperd"we know"andros said"everytime ive had a boyfriend he thinks

he can just get rid of him whenever he can"mia stoped crying now she faced the wall

still"mia you should go and talk to him"zayn said mia dissipered in a pink beam and

appered outside the shiba house she started walking to the house when phantom

came and started making out with her again when they came up for breath"dont go

away again please"mia said"i wont mia what ever he dose"phantom said they started

to make out again mia back pressing the wall foot on the wall hands around his neck

his around her waist time of there life the others came outside to watch them jii came

out to find them kissing again and went to go over to them but the other rangers blocked

him jii calmed down mia got one of her hands and made a thumbs up to the gang finaly

getting a proper makeout without any interuption's untill the gap sensour went phantom

morphedSAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAImia morphed they ran to the sceen and started

to fight there were mooggers and quantrons and a monstor the others came running in they

were fighting mia went for the monstor the others took on the henchmen she slashed him he

wasnt affected he slashed her she went into a tree"MIA"phantom called out he tryed to run to

her but more moggers crowded him mia got up and ran to the monstor trying to hurt it but only

she got hurt he slashed her5times she layed on the floor unmorphed"oh what a pretty ranger we

have here"he said"DONT TOUTCH HER"phantom yelled he tryed to get to her again but was still

overpowerd the monstor picked up mia's lifeles body and turned her face to look at him he toutched

her cheek she twitched a bit but nothing more her arm fell to one side the monstor laghed at how

vunreble she was the rangers finaly defeated the never ending mooggers and quantrons they ran up

to 10 feet from the nighlock"DONT TOUTCH HER"phantom said he steped forward"she will never be

yours"the nighlock went and kissed mia's lips"i do not wish to own her i wish to love her with the last

dying breath in my body"phantom watched as the monstor kiss where he kissed her lips twitched the

monstor squessed her butt gently as not to wake her she had burn marks on her face"im taking my

property cya"the monstor went threw a gap they landed inside a hill base he put her down then went

to talk with dayu"go and get some pathetic humans"she said the monstor went and came back with bulk

and spike he put them in the hill aswell"uncle bulk what should we do"spike said"i dont know wait spike

whats that over there"he pointed to mia i the dark"i dont know let me look"spike crawled over to mia"oh

god...mia"he said"spike whats wrong"bulk said spike carryed mia over to bulk"she's hurt all over"spike said

her head was on spikes lap he brushed the hair out of her eyes and saw her for her true beautie she started

to stir and opend her eyes"s-spike is that you"mia said every breath hurting her she tryed to sir upright but

he pushed her back down"you need to rest go back to sleep"he said mia's eyelids slowly droped"yes"spike

said while punching the air"whats the matter spike"bulk looked at him"i dont go stutter while talking to her i

think its beacuse she is hurt and im worried for her"he looked at her fragile body she woke up a hour later

she yawnd and leaned on the wall"hi guys"she said"are you fealing better"bulk said"you looked beatn up

a lot"spike said"yeah i feel a it better"mia said they jumped up in shock when the nighlock came down

into the cell bulk and spike coward into a corner"what do you want now nighlock"mia said"you is what

i want and i want to get rid of that pefetic phantom"he looked at her bulk and spike were in shock"go

and shove that staff where the sun dont shine and see if i care"mia crossed her arms over her chest"oh

you will care when you fine out what happend after you blacked out"he smiled at her and took a step

towards her she took a step back she was now on the wall he reached to toutch her face when she

closed her eyes"your so pretty"she opend her eyes to see his had on her cheek she kicked him in

in the stomach ha caught her leg and twisted it so her face was pressed up to the wall"AHHHH"she

yelled it echo'd threw the cave bulk and spike watched as he played with mia's hair"come on phantom

i need you now"mia said he pulled her hair with force"AHHHHHHH"she screamed now she was in tears

he turned her around and smashed her skull into the wall then kissed mia when he broke the kiss she

fell onto the floor lazer's came out of his hands and he hit her"AHHHHHHHH"blood started comeing out

of her body arms legs her face she had a scar from the top of her right eye to the bottom of her cheek he

kneeled down and started toutching her face her arms her breast her legs her crotch her ribs then he

laghed"soon we will be"he went threw a gap spike brung her back over to him and bulk"please rangers

get here quick"spike said the monstor came back a day later and went over to toutch mia but the phantom

threw him across the room then grabed the nighlock's neck"dont ever toutch my girl ever again like that"

he growled"phantom ranger"bulk gasped"yeah its me bulk"he said the nighlock pushed phantom off him

they were engaged in a big fight untill phantom pulled out his wepon and shot the nighlock was dead mia

didnt wake up for about a month afrer that she opend her eyes and found her self in her room she looked to her

side to find the nighlock with blood over his mouth and hands with a creepy grinn on his face and phantom a dead

phantom nailed to the wall limbs all seperated dripping with blood a pool of blood on the floor he stayed like that

for a minit she could only move her head his eyes glowed red and widend his grinn went from ear to ear as he ate

her"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"mia screamed she jolted awake in her bed fresh hot teares poring down her face as she

breaved hevily swet poring off her skin the other rangers ran into the room to find mia knees held to her chest as she

was crying while rocking every mucle hurt like hell her eyes were closed head tucked into knees"its just a dream

its just a dream its just a nightmare"she continued to cry"mia..."she couldnt hear them"he isnt dead he isnt dead"

she saw a pic of the nighlock's face and that jolted her out of her state she jumped out of her bed and beried her self

in phantom's chest"please never leave me pleave never leave me"she reapeted"mia i will never leave you"he said he

kissed his beloved and let go of her"i will never leave you beacuse"he pulled a little box out of his pocket and got down

on one knee"mia wannabe will you marry me"he said she had a look of shock on her face"phantom i-i cant"she said

it was the others turn to get a shock"why cant you marry me"he looked sad at her"beacuse"she nelt down"were allready

engaged"she said they all cheered for the couple kevin tho was realy jelous of phantom and waked out of the room but

no one missed him the next year they got married then the year after that try and guess a pair of tiny feet were running

around there living room mia picked up her baby boy then looked at her stomach"lookes like your having a little sister on

the way aint ya jack"she said phantom came into the room and kissed her"i love you"he said"i love you to"she said"i love

both of you"jack said they laghed and hugged each other

THE END

was it good i know its really long but can you leave you opinion on how it was thanx


End file.
